Naruto online Chapter 1: Another team mission
by WTA
Summary: hello everybody I will be uploading monthy
1. Chapter 1 Safe

Hi thanks for clicking on this this is a fanfiction just know that it is going be pretty long

As Hikari came out of his door he noticed the same blonde haired boy walking down the stairs in such hurry and excitement as Hikari never understood why what was so good about a mission that involve potentially killing someone of course Hikari was used to dead bodies and killing as an assassin and also filling in one time for a sick jonin for the anbu black ops but he was used it now most times the anbu Hikari ask him for mission to be done but most times he kindly declines he just had the problem with death around him if it wasn't for the leaf taking him in he wouldn't have a home for all Hikari's relative were massacred by bandits a small peaceful town and then was just attacked peace disturbed and death seemed to follow him no matter where he goes to him it was quite saddening but he tried not to think about it.

As Hikari got down the stair one of his teammates was already there Nensho talking to the blonde haired boy and as they dispersed Hikari heard his name "Naruto" as he was totally oblivious to learning new names and people as the teenage boy walked down he could tell that he was no more than fifteen years old but that wasn't his concern.

"Nesho." Hikari says looking at the brunette haired boy and walked down the rest of the stairs standing next to Nesho

"Hey nonsocial tsundere what's up." nensho said and looked at Hikari and smiled as Hikari smiled with warmth back.

"Where are the others super crazy Baka." Hikari joked around and looked around with his sword in hand as they had a mission to escort a client to the land of whirlpools it was B rank mission but this wasn't the first sorry i'm late a pretty high voice said out the blue Chakari running from to the two teenage boys looked awestruck and surprised as they saw Chakari panting for breath.

"Sorry i'm late , I was reading up on medical ninjutsu at home" Chakari said while still panting.

Hikari and Nensho looked at her as well as looked around for more surprises but no one came

As chikari stopped panting she then started walking away from the apartments "Come on guys they're at the front gate it's our 18th mission !" Chakari yelled and as Nensho and Hikari were running as they forgot about the mission as they ran with urgency to the gate as they saw Dokoshu sensei, shirudo and and Kireina as they looked at the three and Kireina looked very concerned

"Why are you so happy about this!" Hikari said as they ran It's like and anniversary from our first mission" Chakari said looking back and looking back to to the gate

"What happened you guys. (Gasp) Chikari any other boys touch you on the way here " Kireina looked at Hikari and nensho then looked around grabbing her fan

"No Kireina i'm okay i was just reading and i forgot then I came to get Hikari and Nensho for the mission." Chakari looked at Kireina and everybody else reassuring everybody she then started to walking to the gate and everybody followed as the ventured out of konoha on their to the hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayal takes planning

FanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account

\- Settings

\- Profile

\- Block Users

\- Backup Emails

\- Network Accounts

Publish

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

Private Messaging

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

Image Manager

\- About

\- Manage (Upload)

Alerts

\- About

\- Author Alerts

\- Story Alerts

\- Community Alerts

Favorites

\- About

\- Favorite Authors

\- Favorite Stories

Forums

\- About

\- My Forums

\- Forum Participation

Polls

\- About

\- Polls

Reviews

\- About

\- Moderate Reviews

\- Review History

\- Remove Review

Beta Reader

\- About

\- Beta Profile

\- Beta Preferences

DocX

\- About

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

\- Connections

Community

Manager

\- About

\- Create/Edit

\- My Staff

\- Archive

\- Stats

Staff

\- About

\- My Communities

\- My Contributions

Traffic Stats

\- Story Stats

\- Profile Stats

\- Forum Stats

\- Community Stats

\- Legacy Story Stats

\- Legacy User Stats

\- Select Document to Edit (Format: Label)- Doc: Naruto online Chapter 1: Another team mission (580) **Edit Document: Naruto online Chapter 1: Another team mission - 580 word(s)**

pHi thanks for clicking on this this is a fanfiction just know that it is going be pretty longppAs Hikari came out of his door he noticed the same blonde haired boy walking down the stairs in such hurry and excitement as Hikari never understood why what was so good about a mission that involve potentially killing someone of course Hikari was used to dead bodies and killing as an assassin and also filling in one time for a sick jonin for the anbu black ops but he was used it now most times the anbu Hikari ask him for mission to be done but most times he kindly declines he just had the problem with death around him if it wasn't for the leaf taking him in he wouldn't have a home for all Hikari's relative were massacred by bandits a small peaceful town and then was just attacked peace disturbed and death seemed to follow him no matter where he goes to him it was quite saddening but he tried not to think about Hikari got down the stair one of his teammates was already there Nensho talking to the blonde haired boy and as they dispersed Hikari heard his name "Naruto" as he was totally oblivious to learning new names and people as the teenage boy walked down he could tell that he was no more than fifteen years old but that wasn't his "Nesho." Hikari says looking at the brunette haired boy and walked down the rest of the stairs standing next to neshopp"Hey nonsocial tsundere what's up." nensho said and looked at Hikari and smiled as Hikari smiled with warmth "Where are the others super crazy Baka." Hikari joked around and looked around with his sword in hand as they had a mission to escort a client to the land of whirlpools it was B rank mission but this wasn't the first sorry i'm late a pretty high voice said out the blue Chakari running from to the two teenage boys looked awestruck and surprised as they saw Chakari panting for "Sorry i'm late , I was reading up on medical ninjutsu at home" Chakari said while still and Nensho looked at her as well as looked around for more surprises but no one cameppAs chikari stopped panting she then started walking away from the apartments "Come on guys they're at the front gate it's our 18th mission !" Chakari yelled and as Nensho and Hikari were running as they forgot about the mission as they ran with urgency to the gate as they saw Dokoshu sensei, shirudo and and Kireina as they looked at the three and Kireina looked very concernedpp"Why are you so happy about this!" Hikari said as they ran It's like and anniversary from our first mission" Chakari said looking back and looking back to to the gatepp"What happened you guys. (Gasp) Chikari any other boys touch you on the way here " Kireina looked at Hikari and nensho then looked around grabbing her fanpp"No Kireina i'm okay i was just reading and i forgot then I came to get Hikari and Nensho for the mission." Chakari looked at Kireina and everybody else reassuring everybody she then started to walking to the gate and everybody followed as the ventured out of konoha on their to the hokage's office.p

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks ) Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
